


Monster-in-Law

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: Dean's mother-in-law isn't a nice person.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StellaDupree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaDupree/gifts).



> This fic is based loosely on my ex-mother-in-law. She was blind. I wanted so much for her to like me and let me help her with things, but I wasn't good enough for her son and she made my life a living hell. 
> 
> This is for Tiffany. A friend, a daughter, a sister-wife. I'm lucky to have met her. She gives me the best ideas.

 

It all started at their wedding. No, Dean thought, it began when he’d ask Cas to marry him. As long as he and Cas were dating, Cas’ mother had been coolly polite to him, but the minute he’d put the ring on Cas’ finger…

  
“Bitch,” Dean muttered as he moved the coffee table to the left about three inches. The loveseat was now next to the bay window. He put his hands on his hips and surveyed the living room. The fresh flowers on the mantel would be a good topic of conversation, he thought gleefully.

  
“Dean, I could use a little help in here,” Cas called out from the kitchen. Dean sighed and joined his husband. The kitchen counters and island were covered with plates of appetizers, a platter of marinated steaks and a large birthday cake. Happy Birthday was written in red cursive. Another jab from Dean. Cas caught his eyes on the cake and rolled his eyes. “You weren’t this mean when I met you.”

  
“Your mother wasn’t a bitch when I met you,” Dean countered.

  
“You’re right,” Cas said softly as he came towards Dean to give him a quick kiss. “I’m sorry I got a great mother-in-law and you got Satan.”

  
“Nah, that would make you the spawn of Satan,” Dean said, laughing at his joke. He snagged a carrot from a fancy platter that he thought might have been a wedding present. He bit into it and spoke with his mouth still chopping the vegetable, “When is she gonna be here?”

  
Cas moved the platter out of Dean’s reach and answered, “In about ten minutes. Anna picked her up and sent a text that they were on their way. When are your parents coming?”

  
Dean looked at his watch. “Any minute now. Dad was stopping to fill his big cooler at one of those ice machines.” His parents had been in charge of the ice and potato salad. The doorbell chimed. “That’s probably them.” Dean patted his husband’s ass as he went to let them in.

  
His mother, dressed in a yellow sundress, held out a large, covered bowl. He kissed her cheek and took it. His father followed her in the house, rolling a huge cooler. “I’m guessing you want this out on the deck?”

  
“Yeah, Dad, you know the way.” His father got to the entrance to the living room and stopped.

  
“You rearranged the furniture again.”

  
“I like change,” Dean stated matter-of-factly.

  
His mother swatted him on the back of his head. “Ow.”

  
“Dean Henry Winchester, you do this on purpose and it’s not nice.” Dean pooched out his lip. He hated being chastised by his mother.

  
“But mom, she’s mean to me.” And sue him if it came out a whine.

  
“Damn, son, you sound like you’re back in kindergarten and Rhonda Hurley stole your pudding,” his father said with a knowing grin.

  
“It was chocolate,” Dean muttered. Cas picked that moment to join them. He greeted his in-laws with a handshake for John and a hug for Mary. Then he saw the living room.

  
“Dean…” he said with an exasperated sigh.

  
“Christmas,” Dean growled, knowing the reminder would put Cas on his side. Cas winced and changed the subject quickly. Taking the bowl from Dean, he motioned for Mary to follow him.

  
“Thank you for making this, mom. Mother likes your potato salad.” The rest of their conversation faded as they entered the kitchen. His dad just shook his head and rolled the cooler over the tile floors towards the French doors leading to the deck. Dean followed him. Once they were outside, Dean poured the charcoal into the grill he’d gotten from Cas for his own birthday a few months back.

  
“Is Christmas a code for something, son?”

  
Dean shrugged. “Naomi showed her ass. We promised her we’d have supper with her and lunch with you guys…to be fair…ya know. We got to her place about one-thirty and she already had it on the table. We’d just freakin’ ate, Dad. Cas tried to be tactful, but she started screeching that he loved you guys more than he loved her – which is true by the way – and then she threw the gravy boat across the room. How she zeroed in on the one thing that would make the biggest mess, I’ll never know.” Naomi used her blindness to get her way, but Dean suspected she was more capable than she let on.

  
“And then, she started in on me. How I wasn’t fuckin’ good enough for her son. That he should have stayed with James because James was a doctor and I was just a lowly baker.”

  
John frowned. “You own your own business, Dean. You are hardly destitute,” he said dryly.

  
“Tell that to her. She actually told a friend of Cas’ that I made cupcakes at a supermarket,” Dean snarled. He was still reeling from that one. “Anyway, the afternoon was a fiasco and we wound up leaving Gabe and Anna to deal with her. Cas had a few choice words for her, but she’s his mother and he let it go…because she’s fuckin’ blind,” Dean sneered. He knew anyone overhearing their conversation would think he was the biggest asshole in the world, but they didn’t know Naomi.

  
Gabe appeared behind the glass panes of the doors and waved. That meant that Naomi had probably arrived too. He took a deep, fortifying breath and left his dad to start the grill. He gave Gabe a brief hug and whispered, “How is she today?”

  
“She was already at four on the Richter scale and then she tripped over the coffee table. I’ve moved her up to an eight.” Dean grinned. Gabe rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop his own smile.

  
Dean found Naomi sitting in the dining room with his mom and Anna. He greeted Anna with a peck on the cheek and played nice with his mother-in-law. “Happy Birthday, Naomi.”

  
“Thank you,” she replied as if he were a complete stranger. Mary took his hand and squeezed it. Anna glared at her mother, not that it would do any good.

  
Dean didn’t get near his mother-in-law until it was time to sit down to eat. Since the weather was nice, Dean and Cas borrowed a few folding tables and chairs and set it out on the deck. Conversation flowed as they ate. Naomi would try to bring the subject back to her and her made-up woes a few times, but Gabe and Cas steered it back to more pleasant topics. When it was time for the cake and presents, Cas and Dean got up to clear the table. Dean’s parents jumped up to help, but they waved them back to their seats. “We’re just going to stack the dishes in the sink and clean up later,” Cas informed them.

  
In the kitchen, relieved of the first load of dishes, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist. “I love you, Babe.”

  
“Hmmm, love you too,” Cas whispered and turned his head to beg for a kiss.

  
“Gross. Get a room,” Gabe exclaimed, holding his hands over his eyes.

  
“It’s our house, dude,” Dean said, tweaking his husband’s nipple just so he could fuck with his brother-in-law.

  
Cas popped his hand away, but his eyes held promise for a fun filled evening.

  
Dean carried the cake, while Cas and Gabe brought the paper plates and utensils. Once the cake was in front of Naomi, Cas put his hands on his mother’s shoulders. “Mother, Dean baked your favorite, red velvet.”

  
“I prefer carrot cake,” she said tartly. Dean saw Cas’ jaw set and waited for his husband’s cutting remark. He wasn’t disappointed.

  
Cas leaned down to Naomi’s ear and between clenched teeth, he said, “Mother, you will be nice to my husband or so help me God, you will never be allowed in this house again. Do I make myself clear?” And just to make his point crystal, he added, “Mom, would you cut the cake, please.” Hearing her son call Dean’s mother ‘mom’ was the ultimate dig. He watched Naomi’s lips pinch into a firm line. Cas two, Naomi zero.

  
“Mother, Dean made your cake so beautiful. He’s so talented,” Anna said, trying to make the situation better for everyone. “Dean, if I ever get married, you will be making my wedding cake.”

  
“I’d be happy to, Sis.”

  
“Perhaps you’ll marry a doctor,” Naomi couldn’t resist her own dig. Dean put his hand over Cas’ to let him know he needed to ignore her. Cas opened his mouth anyway, but Gabe jumped in.

  
“Let’s get to the presents,” he said, more enthusiastically than warranted. Cas snapped his mouth shut. Dean rewarded him with a kiss to the cheek.

  
Anna helped Naomi with the gifts. There were the usual clothes and braille books, a couple of audio books and then there was Dean’s. He held his breath. Cas didn’t even know about this one. Well, he knew about it, but not that Dean was going to use it. Cas stared at the thin package and looked questioningly at Dean. Dean stood up and held up his beer bottle. All talking stopped.

  
“Cas and I thought today would be a good day to share our news.” Everyone looked at him quizzically. “Naomi, you can open my gift now.” He knew it was mean, but she had been nothing but cruel to him from the time Cas agreed to marry him. With Anna’s assistance, Naomi removed the paper. She touched the frame with her fingertips, brows drawn together in confusion.

  
“What’s this?”

  
“It’s a picture of our ultrasound. Our surrogate is giving us a baby.” The table erupted in squeals and he and Cas were enveloped in hugs. Dean couldn’t help but notice Naomi’s expression. It was softer than he’d ever seen it. With a nod of his head, he motioned for the others to go inside the house. He sat next to the woman he'd always referred to as his monster-in-law. “I’m sorry, Naomi.”

  
“For what?” The words were whispered and he watched her fingers tracing over the glass covering the black and white blob that was his future child.

  
“Giving you that was a dick move. I shouldn’t have…”

  
“Shhhh,” the noise she made startled Dean into silence. “Dean, I’m the one that should apologize. You’ve been good for my son.” He held his breath. “I’ve never given you a chance. And between you and me, James was an ass.”

  
Dean couldn’t help it, he threw back his head and laughed. The sound he heard from Naomi stopped him abruptly. She was chuckling. He’d never heard her laugh before. He took her forefinger in his and traced it over the image. “That’s his head and there’s his heart. We get to go in next week to hear it beating.” He saw the single tear on the older woman’s cheek and used his thumb to wipe it away. “You’re going to be an awesome granny.”

  
Her face turned stern and he thought he’d gone too far. “My grandchild will not call me ‘granny’. I will be ‘nana’.”

  
“Nana it is then,” Dean agreed.

  
“And you said ‘his head’. I’m having a grandson?”

  
“Yes. I’m hoping he looks like Cas.”

  
“How does this surrogate thing work?” She really sounded interested and so Dean explained how they went through an agency and met the woman that would carry their child.

  
“We want two.” Sheepishly, he said, “We flipped a coin to see who’s…uhm…sperm…we were gonna use first. Cas won this round.”

  
“Anna says you were quite the catch and Castiel was lucky.” Dean grinned and was glad she couldn’t see his blush.

  
“I’m okay, but have you seen your son? Oh…shit…I’m sorry,” Way to go, Winchester.

  
Instead of ranting about being blind like she had in the past, she surprised Dean by laughing softly. “It’s okay, Dean. I’ve been blind since I was a young girl. People shouldn’t have to watch everything they say because it might offend. So, tell me…my son is handsome?”

  
“God, yes. He’s beautiful. His hair…he can never tame it…” Dean chuckled. “…it looks like he just…” Dean stopped before he embarrassed himself further. “But it’s his eyes that made me fall for him. Well, that and the fact that he’s just…good. Ya know? He’s the type of guy that stops to pick up a turtle in the middle of the road so it doesn’t get hit. He’s going to be a great father. He’ll make our kid take piano lessons and keep his room clean. I’ll be the one who lets him have too much Halloween candy and laugh when he tracks mud through the house. I’m just so lucky to have Cas…” Dean trailed off.

  
“You love him very much.” It was a statement, not a question.

  
“I do. As hokey as it sounds, he completes me.”

  
“It doesn’t sound hokey at all.” She tapped the framed ultrasound with a manicured fingernail. “Will you help me find a place to put this?”

  
“I’d me honored, Naomi.” Dean looked up and saw all the faces pressed against the door. He smiled and winked at his husband. “Our families are staring at us. Do you think we should put them out of their misery?”

  
She smiled and he realized she was an attractive woman when she wasn’t scowling. “Do you think my son will forgive me for being a horse’s ass?”

  
“Cas? Yeah…like I said, he’s just good.” Dean stood up to let the others know they could come back outside, but before he did, he bent down and placed a light kiss on her cheek. “You ready for some pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey, Mom?”

  
“Cheeky bastard, aren’t you?”


End file.
